Fingerprints
by lilypeterson
Summary: J.O.N.A.S! Ever wonder what spies do when they're not spying? Fingerprints, a collection of one-shots, will explore just that- from relationships to family movie nights to secret fears. Now playing: Joe and Frankie bond over an affinity for musical veggie
1. Disney and Other Classics

Ever wonder what spies do when they're not spying? **Fingerprints**, a collection of one-shots, will explore just that- from relationships to family movie nights to secret fears.

First up: Disney and Other Classics  
This may be the toughest mission yet!

* * *

At first thought, it seemed like such an easy mission. In all actuality, it was one of the most difficult things the Jonas brothers would ever have to do.

It was 8 o'clock on a Saturday evening. Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie sat staring at the daunting challenge- the shelves of movies.

"Dumb and Dumber?" Nick offered.

Joe shook his head. "Watched it two weeks ago."

"The Lion King?" Frankie quipped.

"Can't; Joe gets too emotional," Kevin said, smirking.

"It's a sad movie!"

"It's a _**cartoon**_," Nick responded, laughing.

"I didn't make fun of you when you asked to sleep with me after we watched Snow White!"

"I was six!"

"Psycho?" Joe questioned, eyebrow raised. "We watched that a long time ago… When was that, last month?"

Nick's ears turned pink.

"That's what I thought," he finished triumphantly while Nick pouted.

Kevin smiled. "Don't worry, Nicky, the next time we watch a scary movie, you can sleep with me."

Nick gave his eldest brother a death stare. "I hate you all."

Frankie sighed loudly.

"I think Frankie wants us to pick a movie," Joe grinned. "So do I; I'm bored."

"Finding Nemo!" Frankie chirped, suddenly excited.

Nick made a face. "We've watched that at least a hundred times in the past month."

"Oh, _**at least**_," Joe repeated sarcastically. "Harry Potter?"

"Don't say yes; he'll make us watch them all," Nick whispered to Kevin.

"I'm sitting two inches from you. I can **_hear_** you," Joe leaned over and whispered to Nick.

"Well, it's true. You're weird," Nick whispered back.

"I am not!"

Kevin scoffed.

"Oh, stay out of this, Mr. I-Color-Code-My-Sock-Drawer!"

"I like things to be orderly. That's not weird," Kevin responded calmly.

"Yeah, but why did you have to do _mine_ too?"

"**Hey**! I wanna watch a movie!" Frankie hollered. The older boys exchanged guilty looks.

The room was quiet for a minute.

"If _anyone's_ weird, it's you, Nick J."

Kevin nodded absently. "Definitely."

"Awesome. Let's all just be really mean to me."

Joe reached over and ruffled Nick's hair. "Oh, stop pouting."

Kevin rummaged through the shelves of movies and began to read off titles, most of which were vetoed by Joe.

"Darkness Falls?"

"No!" Nick shouted.

Joe and Kevin both turned to look at him.

"Frankie'd get scared?" Nick offered meekly.

"I agree with him," Joe said. "But mostly because Nick kicks in his sleep."

Nick frowned. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry," Joe put his arm around his brother. "But you make it so _easy_."

"So it's my fault you're mean to me?" Nick asked, swatting Joe's arm away.

"Essentially," Joe said grinning as he put his arm back around his little brother's shoulders.

Kevin shook his head. "Sometime tonight, guys."

Nick looked thoughtful. "Pirates of the-"

"**NO**," Kevin cut him off. "If I have to watch one more of those, I'll kill myself." Kevin resettled himself on the couch beside in between Joe and Frankie. "You're all being difficult. Any more ideas, Frankie?"

"Finding Nemo," he replied sleepily, snuggling up beside Kevin.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "_Other_ than that."

"Aladdin."

"Okay," Joe said before anyone could argue. He slipped off the couch to put the movie in. "It's not too scary for you, is it, Nick?"

"At least I don't still cry at The Lion King," Nick muttered under his breath.

"I heard that. And I do not cry!"

"Shh. Movie's starting," Kevin put a hand up to silence his younger brothers. "And yes you do, Joe," he laughed, dodging the pillow Joe flung at his head.

Halfway through the movie, Nick's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Popcorn break!" Joe announced, pausing the movie as he jumped up from the couch.

Kevin nudged the little body curled up beside him. "Frankie's totally gone. I'm going to put him to bed."

As Kevin came back downstairs, Joe entered the living room with the popcorn.

"Do we have the finish this movie?" Nick asked, taking a handful of popcorn.

"Nope. I know a great movie." Joe began rifling through the shelves until he found a dusty VHS case. "I can't believe we even have this."

"It _is_ a classic," Kevin replied, his voice muffled with popcorn.

"What is it?"

"You sound nervous, Nick. Don't you trust me?"

"No. The last time you knew a "great movie," I didn't sleep for a week."

"But this one isn't scary at all!" Joe protested. Nick looked to Kevin for confirmation, who shook his head.

"_I_ like it. But, yeah, it's pretty scary," Kevin said. Joe shot him a disdainful look.

"Oh, it is not. It's awesome." Joe put the movie in despite Nick's protests.

"It looks old."

"It _is_ old. It's The Haunting. 1963."

"I thought that was a really bad movie?"

"Just the remake. _This_ is the original. Now hush."

The next morning, Kevin was sitting alone in his room reading when his mom popped her head in the door.

"Have you seen Nick or Joe yet this morning?"

Kevin shook his head.

"Will you get them up? I have laundry to do."

"Yeah, sure." Kevin hopped off his bed and started to head towards Nick's room. Thinking better of it, he turned and went to Joe's room instead. He opened the door and looked in. Laughing softly, he walked the rest of the way in. Nick was curled up beside Joe, his head resting on Joe's chest.

"Next time, we're watching Finding Nemo," Joe mumbled sleepily.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Hate **me**? Feel free to tell me!

read, review, recieve my love. It's that easy!


	2. Check Yes

Ever wonder what spies do when they're not spying? **Fingerprints**, a collection of one-shots, will explore just that- from relationships to family movie nights to secret fears.

A/N: I just edited this to combine all of these one-shots into one file. In case anyone was wondering...

Now for: Check Yes  
Every spy needs a love interest. Joe/OC.

* * *

"Joe, have you seen my Hershey bar? I could have sworn I left it right here."

Joe shook his head. "Haven't seen it."

Porter frowned. Besides her mysteriously missing candy, Joe, her best friend, had been strangely quiet all afternoon.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh. No. I'm fine," Joe said, sounding distracted.

"If you say so," Porter said, sitting down on her bed. She watched as Joe began to rummage through her desk drawers.

"Do you go through everyone's things, Joe?" Porter asked, amused, as Joe twirled a pink plastic pony in his fingers.

"No, just yours," Joe said, smiling, still pulling things out of her drawers. "You don't clean much, do you?"

"I do!" Porter said, defensively. "But all of those things have sentimental value. Ellie gave me that horse before she moved to Virginia."

"Smelly Ellie from fourth grade? I remember her. What's this?" Joe asked, holding up a dingy, faded piece of folded paper.

Porter shrugged her shoulders, racking her brain. It clicked as Joe began to open it. She watched his lips moving as he read it to himself.

"You kept this?"

Porter could only nod.

Joe was quiet for a moment. "You never answered me, you know. Other than kicking me, that is," Joe smiled as he recalled the memory.

With more courage than she felt, Porter stood and plucked the paper from his hands. She marked it and handed it back. She sat back on her bed, heart pounding as Joe stared at the note for what seemed like hours.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it a moment later. Joe stood and sat next to her. Porter's palms began to sweat.

"Porter, I…"

She closed her eyes, mortified. So she had been wrong. Funny, she wasn't sure why she hadn't realized it would hurt this bad to be turned down by your best friend. Joe shifted next to her. She wanted him to say something so she wouldn't have to. She didn't trust herself to talk yet.

"Look at me," he said so softly she could hardly hear him. She couldn't meet his eyes. "Look at me," he said again, a little louder. Porter looked up, stealing herself to see apology in his eyes and was surprised to see how nervous he looked.

He reached up and gently placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes, Joe smiled at her. He leaned in slowly. Porter's breath caught in her chest. His lips grazed hers lightly and just the soft touch was enough to set her body on fire. He pulled back, gauging her reaction. She slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He smiled, taking her _subtle _hint.

If before was a kiss, then this was a _kiss_.

Porter reached up to tangle her hand in Joe's hair and rested the other on his chest. He wrapped one arm around Porter's waist and pulled her as close possible. He ran his tongue along her lower lip before slipping it in her mouth. He ran his fingers up and down her arms, making her shiver.

Porter's mind was racing. Her skin felt like it was electric and her hair was standing on end. She felt Joe's soft strands of hair slipping through her fingers. She brought her fingers down to trace the line of his jaw. She was sure she was experiencing sensory overload. Joe pulled his lips from hers to kiss gently down her neck. He broke away, breathing heavily, and rested his forehead against hers.

Joe ran a finger down Porter's neck. The taste of chocolate still lingered on her tongue. She smiled at Joe.

"So _that's_ where my Hershey bar went."

Joe grinned at her and pulled her closer in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"We should have done that a long time ago," Joe said softly.

"Maybe if you hadn't been such a jerk in Mr. Dawes class we would have-"

"That was second grade! And if I recall correctly, _you_ kicked _me_."

"With good reason. You were too forward for your own good," Porter said, leaning back so she could meet Joe's eyes.

"Psh, whatever. I was _confident_."

"Cocky's more like it."

"Oh, you did _not_ just say that!" Joe exclaimed, pulling back. He reached behind to grab on of Porter's pillows. "It's _on_ now!"

Porter yelped and jumped out his reach. She grabbed her own pillow and smacked his arm away. He hit her leg and she hit him on the top of his head. Laughing, the pillow fight ensued until Joe dropped his pillow and Porter gained the upper hand.

"Okay! Okay, I surrender! You win," Joe said breathless from laughing. Joe collapsed on her bed and Porter lay down beside him. Joe grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Joe rubbed his thumb over her hand and then abruptly let go and rolled on his side to face her. As Porter did the same, Joe wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck loosely as he pulled her in. Joe kissed her forehead and she leaned her head against his chest and inhaled deeply.

"We definitely should have done this sooner," Joe murmured into Porter's hair. "You should have just checked "yes.""

Porter just smiled. At least she finally had.

_Joe passed the note to Tommy, who passed the note to Laura, who passed the note to Chris, who, finally, passed the note to Porter._

_Porter opened the note and read it. She turned around quickly and gaped at Joe._

_When she kicked him at recess, he knew it was love._

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Hate **me**? Feel free to tell me!

read, review, recieve my love. It's that easy!

P.S. I promise not to have a bunch of OCs running around. Just periodically. :)


	3. 1 Hour, 31 Minutes

Ever wonder what spies do when they're not spying? **Fingerprints**, a collection of one-shots, will explore just that- from relationships to family movie nights to secret fears.

It's time for: 1 Hour, 31 Minutes  
Every spy is afraid of something. Except for Nick. Definitely not.

* * *

**2:12 AM**

Nick felt like he was suffocating.

The air around him was heavy and hot. He warily stuck his head out from under the blankets and took a deep breath of the cool air. The room buzzed with electricity. Nick gripped the blankets tightly in his hands, waiting.

Light flashed around him. He quickly brought the blankets back over his head and braced himself for the crash that was to follow. The resounding boom made the musty hotel room shake. Nick whimpered involuntarily and wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to make himself feel safer.

**2:41 AM**

He peeled the blankets back and looked over at Joe, asleep in the bed beside his. Maybe he could…

No.

He shook the thought from his head. He was almost sixteen- he did not need-or want- his big brother to comfort him during a little thunderstorm. Because he wasn't scared.

Rain pounded against the windows and resonated in Nick's chest. Lightning lit up the room once more. It had hardly faded from the sky when the thunder sounded angrily. Nick threw the blankets back over his head.

No, he definitely was not scared of the storm.

**3:19 AM**

He peeked out from under the blankets again and saw Joe begin to stir. Instead of waking up, he just mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. The next crash of thunder caught Nick off-guard. Nick yelped and burrowed back under his blankets. The storm continued to thrash mightily outside and Nick remained hidden in the soft cave he'd created for himself.

He tossed and turned, trying to ignore the noise outside that caused this completely irrational fear. He put his head under his pillow and attempted to steady his breathing.

**3:43 AM**

Nick's heart was racing. He was sure he was about to have some kind of heart attack. He felt the bed dip beside and felt and sense of immediate relief. He lifted his from under his pillow and watched as Joe got into bed beside him.

"You're too stubborn," Joe yawned. He wrapped his arms around Nick and kissed the top of his head. "Now will you stop freaking out so both of us can get some sleep?"

"I was not freaking out," Nick mumbled into Joe's chest, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Course you weren't," Joe replied fondly, gently rubbing Nick's back until the crashes of thunder faded completely from his ears.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Hate **me**? Feel free to tell me!

read, review, recieve my love. It's that easy!

My apologies for making Nick into a bit of a scaredy-cat in this and the first one-shot. Forgive me?


	4. Dreaming With a Broken Heart

Ever wonder what spies do when they're not spying? **Fingerprints**, a collection of one-shots, will explore just that- from relationships to family movie nights to secret fears.

And now for: Dreaming With a Broken Heart  
Even spies have get their hearts broken. Joe deals with a break-up. Based on John Mayer's "Dreaming With a Broken Heart."

* * *

Her lips taste like vanilla and mint.

Or, they used to. Joe's not sure what they taste like anymore, but sometimes he dreams he's still kissing her, still holding her. Running his fingers through her hair and down her back.

Sometimes the dreams are so real. He dreams of warm skin under his fingers and wakes to find himself clutching his sheets. He dreams she's smiling at him, that slow, lazy smile, but the smile disappears when the dream ends, because she's gone.

The days aren't hard anymore. The longer he goes without her, the easier it is. Kevin and Nick distract him, bring his mind back to today, to a time where there are things he needs to do, other things he needs to get done. Even when he's sitting alone in his room, just reading, just thinking, it's not hard to take his mind off of her.

It's not too hard to fall asleep and not think of her. At first, Joe would lie awake trying not to remember how she felt in his arms. The way she giggled when he tickled her. How her hair smelled. How she'd bit his shoulder when he'd start to fall asleep and she didn't want him to. But now, now he lies in bed, thinking of rhymes and chords and missions. And it's easy. And so he sleeps.

It's the dreams. He knows it. And he doesn't know how to make them stop. Every touch, every look, is magnified when he closes his eyes. But it's heaven. Heaven to hold her hand again. To brush her hair from her face. To kiss her forehead. To just _be_, together.

Yes, the days he can handle. The falling asleep. The dreams that he craves.

But he wakes up. And then…

Then it's different. Then he realizes how alone he is. How lonely he is.

He just wants to sleep, to see her smiling face again. He doesn't want to remember the slow tears, the brow furrowed in confusion. The hurt in her eyes. The hurt he created. He doesn't want to live in this world he's created for himself. He just wants to sleep and forget, but that's when he can't forget.

The days he can handle.

Waking up is the hardest part.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Hate **me**? Feel free to tell me!

read, review, recieve my love. It's that easy!


	5. A Lesson in Obedience

Ever wonder what spies do when they're not spying? **Fingerprints**, a collection of one-shots, will explore just that- from relationships to family movie nights to secret fears.

A/N: I'm looking for a beta. Any takers?

Now I bring you: A Lesson in Obedience  
Frankie doesn't like being left out when his big brothers go on missions. Now it's up to Joe to get Frankie to behave.

* * *

When he was seven, Joe had become ornery and disagreeable. Carla had tried everything with the disobedient child, but nothing had worked. She had stumbled upon the Veggie Tales films in the back of the church library and, on a whim, checked a few out. One she was home, she sat Joe in front on the TV and put one in the VCR.

It was like _magic_.

For half an hour, Joe sat silently on the couch, mesmerized by the musically gifted vegetables. When the movie finished, Carla asked him to help her set the table for dinner and he had obliged without a word of dissent.

_**11 years later**_

Frankie didn't like being left out.

Every time Kevin and Joe left on a mission, he would sit in his room and pout until they returned. Of course, he would warm up to them as soon as one of them would come play with him or offer him ice cream. Once Nick was old enough to join their mission team, that ended.

The pouting didn't end when the returned and it didn't start when they left. He became disagreeable and generally nefarious, usually taking his anger out on their things or on his bedrooms walls, in the form of black markers.

His mother, Carla, tries the usual punishments: time-outs, taking away favorite toys, no dessert, but to no avail. It was Joe who figured it out.

"MOOOOOM!"

A sigh from downstairs. "Yes, Joe?" Carla asks, with more patience than she feels.

"I can't find my sweaters."

"They probably got put in the attic with the rest of the winter clothes. Look up there."

Instead of a thank-you, she hears opening and closing doors, and the squeak of shoes on the old staircase upstairs.

Two hours pass, and Joe is sweaty, tired, and surrounded with boxes, still unable to find his sweaters. He kicks a box in frustration and hears a strange crash from within it. He pulls the box to him and opens it and sees in its depths "King George and the Rubber Ducky" and "Dave and the Giant Pickle."

Forgetting about the sweaters, he heads downstairs with the box. On the way to the living room, he stops by Frankie's room.

"Hey, buddy, you want to watch a movie with me?" he asks, looking at his sullen little brother. Frankie half-nods and hops off his bed and follows Joe downstairs.

"What are we watching?" Frankie asks as he plops himself on the couch and watches Joe put the movie in. "Have I seen it?"

"No, but I think you'll like it." Joe sits next to Frankie and hits "play" on the remote. Frankie looks at the TV skeptically as the singing vegetables first appear on the screen. He starts to say something, but Joe shushes him.

Later that night, Kevin hops down the stairs.

"Mom, have you seen Joe? Nick wants us to hear some new song and I can't find him."

"Last time I checked he was in the living room, honey."

Kevin smiles when he walks into the room. Joe is sprawled across the couch, Frankie lying beside him, using his chest as a pillow. They're surrounded by empty video boxes and Frankie appears to be asleep.

"Whatcha doin'?" Kevin asks, coming closer. Joe shifts uncomfortably.

"Watching movies with Frankie. But he just fell asleep a few minutes ago, I can't reach the remote, and I don't know how to get up without waking him up."

"How long have you been in here?"

"I don't know. This is the last movie in the box and so…" Joe quickly counts up the boxes and does the math. 'Four hours? Something like that."

"And Frankie didn't complain?"

Joe shakes his head. "I was only going to watch one with him, but he insisted on watching the rest. And he made me watch the chocolate bunny once twice. And now here we are."

"So-"

"Uh, Kevin? I don't want to interrupt, but I can't feel my arm and Frankie has a tendency to drool, do you think you could…" Joe motions to the little body next to his with his free arm.

'I could push him off for you."

Joe rolls his eyes. "Funny, but no thanks. That's probably not the best way to get Frankie to behave."

Kevin looks thoughtful and nods, "True." He walks around the couch and gently lifts Frankie off the couch. Joe sits up and cracks his neck.

"Thanks."

"So, Veggie Tales, huh? Does that still work with you?" Kevin asks, grinning, as he shifts Frankie in his arms.

"Very funny, Kevin," Joe says, standing and walking out of the room with his brother. He pauses.

"Maybe if it's Larry-Boy," he adds thoughtfully.

Kevin just laughs.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Hate **me**? Feel free to tell me!

read, review, recieve my love. It's that easy!


End file.
